Drabbles
by Roedeer
Summary: Kolekce drabbles na různá témata, s různými shipy, ale vždy přesně na 100 slov aka krátké drby z McKinleyho střední. Rating K - M.
1. Normální kluk

**Normální kluk**

David je úplně normální dospívající kluk, co má jako každý normální dospívající kluk rád horrory, krváky a akčňáky. Nechápe, že Hummel nechápe. Každýmu klukovi se přece musí líbit pořádná honička autem nebo masakr stáda zombies motorovou pilou. Jenom Hummel je citlivka. Princeznička na hrášku.

Na druhou stranu má jako úplně normální dospívající kluk rád fyzický kontakt, líbání, taky mazlení na posteli pod plakátem Terminátora. Mazlení s Hummelem je super. Dokonce kvůli tomu vypne i rozkoukané Transformers. Jako normální dospívající kluk se musí naučit obětovat něco za něco. Ale vyplatí se to. Koneckonců Hummel má mnohem lepší zadek než Megan Fox.


	2. Dárky

**Dárky**

David vlastně není úplně obyčejný kluk. Když se ještě kamarádil s Puckermanem, naučil se od něj jednu náramně šikovnou věc.

Stačí mu kancelářská sponka a otevře kteroukoliv skřínku na McKinley.

Kluci z týmu někdy škemrají o tu Fabrayové nebo Lopezové. Myslí si, že tam najdou použité kalhotky nebo co.

David své zlaté ručičky zaměří na jediný zámek. Odemkne, něco uloží dovnitř, vytratí se. První den je to klíčenka s pozlacenou notou. Druhý den růže zastřihnutá těsně pod květem. Třetí den bonboniéra ve tvaru srdce.

Později sleduje, jak Kurt zmateně krčí rameny a pak si jedno sladké srdce vloží mezi rty.


	3. Santana má plán

Upozornění: tentokrát to možná dohromady dají Santana a Kurt. Rating M (Santanin ostrý jazýček, pegging).**  
><strong>

**Santana má plán**

Řeknu vám, že spolubydlení s Kurtem není žádnej med. Normálně bych do toho nešla, ale nalákal mě New York, víte jak. Jenže Kurt je nesnesitelnej. Pedant na pořádek a v koupelně ráno vydrží o jedenáct minut dýl než já. Jedenáct minut! To je délka jedné průměrné soulože. Toho, co Kurt potřebuje jako prase drbání, protože co je singl, jenom kňourá.

Ale nebyla bych to já, Santana Lopez, kdybych neměla plán. Brittany mi jednou (než pláchla jinam) dala k Vánocům pěknýho macatýho připínáka. Hummel, já a můj umělohmotnej ptáček to můžeme dát dohromady. Beztak mu to udělám líp než čistokrevnej chlap.


	4. 1:0 pro Puckzillu

**1:0 pro Puckzillu**

"Mně se to nelíbí," řekne Mercedes. Má skutečné obavy. Ostatní to určitě berou na lehkou váhu.

"Jo, Kurt se chová divně." Tina zní podobně ustaraně.

Finn chce vědět, oč jde, ale není do debatního kroužku vpuštěn.

"Zhubnul a má kruhy pod očima, ale přitom se pořád tak divně usmívá..." dokončuje výčet Rachel. Snad ne drogy?

Kurt nakráčí do učebny a jediný Puckerman to vidí hned: malej Hummel se pohybuje jako šelma kočkovitá. Znamená to jediné – to, na co má Puckzilla čuch. "Tak už jste si se Slavíkem konečně vrzli," pronese zvučně do zamyšleného ticha zkušebny a vítězoslavně si prohrábne číro.


	5. Kluci a fotbal

**Kluci a fotbal**

Hra je velmi brutální, zaslechl už i výtku trenérky: "Měli byste zvolnit, jinak si za chvíli zpřerážíte kosti!" A to je to jen trénink! Blaine, který se hned po změně škol přidal do fotbalového týmu, hrdě nosí domů kolekce modřin. Říká jím ozdobné. Na hřišti je prudce agresivní.

Ale takového Karofskyho stejně na lopatky nedostane. Na to je zase pyšný Dave.

Kluci. Kurt jako by k nim ani nepatřil.

Vrážejí do sebe jako rozjeté lokomotivy. Ví, že je to kvůli němu. Blaine vs. David, to není fotbal, to jsou gladiátorské zápasy o jedinou trofej.

Kluci. Jednou se z nich zblázní.


	6. Honem

Upozornění: T**  
><strong>

**Honem**

Už se ale vážně nedalo čekat; ačkoliv bylo léto, táta se z domu téměř nehnul. Asi dobře věděl proč. Kurta všude svrbělo. Snil o tom každou volnou chvílí – jak Blaine pomůže: podrbe, poškrabká, pohladí atd. Nejvyšší nouze.

A tak to honem udělali na kuchyňské podlaze u otevřené lednice (parný den), když Hummelovi starší odjeli na zásobovací nákup. Burt by je nepochválil („Šetříme!"), Blaine se třásl (nedočkavostí, obavami?), Kurt mu po údu kvapně roztíral tající máslo.

„Jsi si jistý, že je to bezpečné?" To se ptal Blaine (a nepřestával se klepat).

Bezpečné? Těžko říct. Kluzké? Snad dost. Opatrně dosedl. Příjemné? Ano!


	7. Nezahrávejte si s Azimiem

**Nezahrávejte si s Azimiem**

Pondělí vůbec nezačalo dobře. Nejdřív zpráva (_jeste zustanu doma porad mineni dobre miluju te_), pak hned z rána tělocvik a nakonec přepadovka v šatně. Zatlačili Kurta do rohu a chystali se dát mu nářez. Pak se strhla rvačka. Teď seděl v ředitelně: rozbolavělý od pár utržených facek, nahnětený uprostřed těl fotbalového a hokejového týmu a poslouchal, jak Azimio komanduje Figginse.

„...bez Karofskyho by nebyli Titáni! Hummel je jeho kluk! Tím pádem je taky náš!" Rozkošná logika. „Eště jednou si na něj hokejisti dovolej – a uděláme z nich fašírku už dovopravdicky!" zamával zaťatou pěstí.

Nemocný Dave by byl na Azimia pyšný.


End file.
